


take me into your arms (hold me until we’re one)

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Anxiety, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Praise Kink, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: Jaskier's actual plans for his first free day in weeks had consisted of not leaving his bed due to a very thorough fucking by Geralt and not due to an utterly miserable case of the cold. Luckily for him, Geralt was all too happy to spend time with him regardless, offering comfort and chasing away his anxious thoughts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	take me into your arms (hold me until we’re one)

**Author's Note:**

> So I set out to finish my kinky one shot, instead my brain was like nope, gonna finish some good old h/c sickfic first. The actual, sexual kink is coming soon though, I'm almost done with it :D until then enjoy some loving comfort and more non-sexual d/s undertones.
> 
> For obvious reasons I want to clarify that Jaskier does NOT have corona in this fic but just a very normal common cold. The kink club universe definitely has NO Coronavirus or pandemic going on because we don't need that shit in our soft AU.
> 
> Massive thanks go to [menin_aeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menin_aeide/pseuds/menin_aeide) and [AnythingEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingEver/pseuds/AnythingEver) for giving this a beta read and being super supportive and letting me ramble about the fic while writing <3

On his first free day in weeks, Jaskier woke up with a splitting headache, a deep cough, and what felt like probably the highest fever he’d had in his entire life.

What had started out as minor cold symptoms the previous week – an itchy throat, the occasional headache, a stuffed nose – had evolved into a full-blown cold. Or flu. Or whatever stupid sickness he seemed to have caught.

Not that the exact scientific diagnosis mattered much, because whatever it was, he felt utterly miserable. And that was pretty much all that counted now.

In hindsight, pushing through his final practical exams and cramming in more all-nighters than was considered healthy when he was already feeling like crap perhaps had not been the brightest of ideas.

Then again, he was not exactly known to make wise decisions when it came to his health, so it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that he got exactly what he deserved. The only thing that had mattered to him was finishing all his finals and be done with uni for the semester rather than having to worry about those exams in his free time. Spending time taking care of his symptoms had been at the bottom of his very long to-do list, and it seemed that now his body was very keen on reminding him to better sort out his priorities the next time he got into such a situation.

Knowing he had pushed himself past his limits, it was no wonder that his body crashed and burned when it finally got the chance to do so. In fact, he probably deserved getting sick just for ignoring his body’s signals. Instant karma or something like that, because as much as he hated to admit it to himself, it served him just right that he was feeling like trash now.

All reasoning aside, he was feeling pretty fucking awful. A deep cough constantly rattled his lungs and his nose was blocked so badly he could barely breathe. The constant switching between feeling like freezing to death and like he was burning up suggested, even without a thermometer, that he was running at least a moderately high fever. A look in the mirror on his quick trip to the bathroom was just the cherry on top, as his pale and sickly reflection stared back at him. With the addition of some almost-black undereye circles, fever-flushed cheeks, and greasy, matted hair, he looked just as horrible as he felt.

_Great_. _Just perfect._

For just a second, he contemplated taking a shower to get rid of some of the grossness, but that was probably not the best idea as he didn’t want to risk fainting and hitting his head. A concussion on top of whatever he had caught was not really something he wanted to deal with. As much as he hated feeling and looking so disgusting, he knew it was better to wait until his fever had gone down significantly and he was feeling at least a bit human before attempting such a risky endeavour. 

It was not as if anyone would see him looking like trash anyway. The one true perk of living alone: he could look as gross as he wanted, and no one would care or complain. Yay. How wonderful. Not that there were that many other perks to it, and he more often than not missed having someone to share his space. Especially when he was not feeling well, the silence in his flat just made him more uncomfortable, the desolation lurking behind every shadow and door, just waiting to consume him.

As he miserably crawled back to his bed, he was reminded pretty harshly of his loneliness and of the fact that there was no one to help him. No matter how sick he was, he was basically on his own. No one would bring him soups or meds, no one would help him to move around the flat.No one would be there to offer him comfort and distract him from his misery. This realisation did not help his mood at all.

Nor did the fact that he was clearly in no condition to leave his dorm. Truth be told he was not even in a condition to leave his bed as his bathroom trip had clearly proven to him. He hated to admit it to himself, but his plans for the day would have to be canceled. And just this was enough to sour his mood even further. The day just seemed to be getting worse and worse, and he was afraid that he would soon be reaching rock bottom. He wasn’t that far from it now. And neither would it take much to drop even further.

Admittedly, he was not the best at dealing with being sick. Being alone with his thoughts was unpleasant at best on his good days. But then he could at least distract himself by composing music or meeting his friends or just going out. There would be none of that now. Instead, he was stuck in bed, all alone with his brain and those intrusive thoughts he could not get rid of. Especially now, when even the slightest movement took almost all of his remaining energy. He could only lie there and wallow in his misery. How wonderful that, whenever he felt physically bad, his mental health just loved to take a deep plunge into the bad places he usually tried to avoid at all costs. All the demons coming out to play, creeping out of the woodwork he usually banished them to.

Of course he became even needier and craved even more comfort than usual when he was sick, too.How could he stop himself from turning into a pathetic mess when he slowly lost all control over himself and there was no one to pay him any attention. Not that he ever got any in the past either. No, his parents had been quite adept at ensuring he understood from a young age that they had better things to do than deal with a whiny, sick kid. In fact, he was quite used to dealing with being ill all on his own, usually just spending a few days in bed until whatever he had caught decided to go away again. 

But just because he was used to it and able to deal with it all by himself, it didn’t mean that he was actually good at suffering in solitude.

He did not want to be alone. He did not want to be sick. He wanted to go out and have fun. He wanted to meet Yen for coffee and gossip, play a fun gig with his band, and go on a proper date with his boyfriend. The latter in particular was something he’d been looking forward to, as Geralt had promised to reward him very thoroughly for finishing all his uni work for the semester.

And now, instead of getting his reward, not only was he feeling bad, but he would also be spending the entire weekend alone in his tiny flat. He had expected to be breathless from a merciless fuck, not from the slime congesting his lungs.

_Fuck._

It was not fair.

He had been dating Geralt for a few months now, and with each passing day his feelings for the other man grew stronger. Geralt was patient, kind, oddly funny – something he would never have expected when he saw him for the first time - and possibly the hottest guy he’d ever met. Ever since their first real date he’d been praying that he didn’t do something to mess this up and chase Geralt away. 

Fortunately for him, though, his fears had not (yet) materialised. Quite the opposite in fact, as he marvelled at how their relationship just deepened over time. Jaskier appreciated the fact that Geralt never pushed him to do anything he was not yet fully comfortable with and let him take his time making decisions, no matter which part of his life they concerned. 

It was the first time his anxieties and issues had been fully accepted in a romantic relationship, apart from the friendship with his best friend Yen or his bandmates (because, as much as he loved them, it wasn’t quite the same). His small but tight group of friends had always been great and supporting, and he was thankful that they were a part of his life. His relationship with Geralt was something entirely else though, and he was grateful for it. Overall he was in a weirdly happy place, and, while he had been expecting to crash and burn during those first few weeks of dating, he slowly found himself relaxing, realizing that maybe this time his newfound happiness would stay for a while. 

Surprisingly, his anxiety had become much more manageable with Geralt in his life, and he cherished the additional support he provided. Jaskier still had his bad days, but he had never realised how much he needed to have someone to comfort him during those times. Dealing with those horrible intrusive thoughts was so much easier now that he could call Geralt, who would soothe him with comforting words and small orders that managed to override the blockade in his brain.

And then there was the unexpectedly amazing sex. Once he started sleeping with Geralt he realized how unsatisfying all those one-night stands had actually been. Geralt managed to wring out-of-this-world orgasms out of him, and he found himself steadily craving more. It was one of the things he had been looking forward to while he studied for his exams, as Geralt had promised they wouldn’t leave the bed for the entire day if he wanted. And oh how he craved that.

None of said amazing sex would be happening today, though, as his body had most inconveniently decided to go on strike. It was almost as if it was telling him _you forced me through all that exam bullshit, no fun for you now_.

At least it seemed that he would be getting his wish to stay in bed for the entire day. Just not for the right reasons. 

The worst thing was that he wanted to _play_ with Geralt. He yearned for the closeness of sleeping next to his naked body. He wanted Geralt to take control and chase all those anxious thoughts out of his head until he was nothing but an overstimulated, moaning mess writhing on his bed. Jaskier had been looking forward to this date for the last three weeks as he suffered through his finals, essays, and rehearsals. 

Added to this, Geralt would be leaving town for a week on a contract in a couple of days, so missing his chance to see him now meant an even longer wait.

It was not fair. _At all._

For the first time in weeks, he was free to do whatever he wanted and could actually have some fun. And then his stupid body had gone and decided that now was the best time to catch a massive cold. He was tired, mildly horny from weeks of unplanned denial, and very, very frustrated. With a healthy dose of anxiety on top of it all, because when life decided to kick his ass it did so very thoroughly.

Especially because now he had to let Geralt know that he wouldn’t be able to meet him.

He had hoped that he would feel better after a good night’s sleep and wouldn’t have to cancel, but it was clear that this was not the case. No matter how much he wanted to go out, he had barely managed to crawl from his bed to the bathroom and back. There was no chance he could get actually dressed, in proper clothes – the mere thought of wriggling into one of his tight pairs of jeans sent him wheezing – and walk outside his door, let alone get to a coffee shop or anywhere else.

And while he knew that Geralt would neither be angry nor leave him for being sick, his brain loved to persuade him that that was exactly what would happen. He could not stop those painful jabs at himself, no matter how much he tried to fight them.

_He’s going to leave you. He’s going to find someone else, someone who isn’t as pathetic and needy as you._

_Stop it._

That was not true. He knew it. Geralt cared about him. And he would not leave him just because he had caught a cold.

_That’s what you think. As if such a successful and gorgeous man as Geralt would even think of entertaining your pathetic needs. No one wants someone who is as whiny as you. How pathetic. Can’t even handle a minor cold._

Angrily he tried to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. 

He would not cry. 

He would not continue to entertain those thoughts. 

Not when they were so utterly wrong. And he knew it. Of course, he knew it. He wasn’t stupid, and he knew that it was just his own neurosis manipulating him with those thoughts. And yet he could not stop them from creeping into his mind, trying to poison him from inside. Especially now that they had a much easier way in, as the cold had lowered his defenses.

_No! Stop this. You are sick, and it’s fine. Geralt won’t be angry. He will not leave you,_ he sternly told himself, trying to overpower those negative thoughts. He would not let them win. Not when he was getting so much better at dealing with them.

Usually, he kept himself better under control, but the stress of the finals had already wreaked havoc on his fragile mental health, and being sick did not help. Of course he had to get anxious too. _It never rains but it pours_ seemed to be his motto.

His fingers shook — and he wasn’t sure if he could blame that one on the sickness or his anxiety — as he pulled up the chat app on his phone to send Geralt a quick message.

Better get it over with quickly. Maybe he could also send another short message to Yen later to ask her if she would get him some more cold medicine for the weekend since he was not exactly in the state to go out foraging for supplies. But first, he had to tell Geralt. 

**_I can’t make it, unfortunately. I’m really sick. :(_ **

His heart broke as he clicked send, confirming that he would be spending his weekend completely alone. 

Anxiously he waited for a reply, fidgeting with the corner of his blanket as he stared at the screen. But no reply came. Not even after the ‘message read’ sign appeared on his phone. With every passing minute, his anxiety grew, fear threatening to overtake him as he feared Geralt would be – against all odds – somehow angry or even decide he’d had enough and leave him.

Instead of a reply, his phone started ringing barely a few minutes after he sent his message, and the smiling picture of his boyfriend appeared on the screen.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked immediately after picking up, still lost in his anxious spiral.

“Don’t be daft, Jask, there’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault you caught a cold.”

“But it is. I think I pushed myself too much with the exams and everything.”

“Nonsense," Geralt replied. “Colds happen. You just had the bad luck to catch it during your finals. You might have pushed yourself a bit too hard, but I don’t think germs care about that. You could have just as well caught it during the break.”

“I know. My stupid brain didn’t seem to get the memo though.”

Which was very frustrating. He knew he was capable of rational thought, of course. But the curse of his anxiety was that he knew that he was having issues over things that weren’t that bad to begin with. It was every more frustrating when he had no way to stop them, because knowing they were bullshit didn’t make them stop.

“How are you feeling?” Geralt asked. And added: “Be honest, Jas,” before Jaskier could even think about lying and downplaying how bad he was feeling.

That was all the permission he needed; the floodgates had been opened, and he was barely able to stop himself from babbling it all out. 

“Honestly? Like shit. I can barely leave my fucking bed. I’m gross and sweaty and I can’t even take a shower because I’ll probably faint. And it’s not fair. I waited for weeks to see you and finally have some fun again. But my own fucking body decided to be a bitch and sabotage me and now I'll have to wait yet another week because you’ll be gone and that’s not helping my mood and I can’t go out and see my friends either. I feel like a prisoner in solitary confinement.” He paused to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, Geralt. I sound like a whiny kid in a sweet shop who isn’t getting what he wants.”

“It’s not whining if you deserve a sweet. You’ve worked so hard these weeks and now you can’t do what you wanted to do and that sucks. But what matters most is that you get healthy again, and we’ll have as much fun as you want. I promise.”

“I know. It’s stupid but a part of me is so frustrated because I want it now. Even though I obviously can’t have it.” 

“Jask? Do you want me to come over and bring you some soup and medicine?”

Part of him wanted to scream yes immediately. He wanted it. He wanted Geralt to come over and take care of him. But he couldn’t ask for it. Not when Geralt most likely had something better to do. He would probably rather use the time to prepare for his trip. Speaking of it he also didn’t want Geralt to get sick too. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him to come just to force his sick and whiny self on him. He would just endure it, as he always did.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, Jas. Never. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to come and see you. But it’s up to you, I won’t force myself into your space if you prefer to be on your own. Just tell me what you really want. Do you want me to come?”

Damn Geralt and his ability to move past his resolve. Of course, he wanted him to come. He wanted it more than anything else. How could he refuse Geralt when he offered it so freely? Perhaps he was selfish but he wanted this, more than anything. He needed the comfort of being cared for so much he could not refuse a second time. Not when his first answer had been nothing but a half-hearted lie.

He whispered “yes” into the phone before he could stop himself.

“All right. Give me an hour or two to get everything ready and then I’ll be there. Is there anything else I can get you, other than something for your cold?”

“No, just you.”

“And you’ll have me. Just hang on for a little while,” Geralt promised, calming Jaskier’s nerves as he realised that his boyfriend would be there soon and he wouldn’t have to face this quite so alone. “This is not an order, Jask, but feel free to take it as one if you want or need it. I want you to get some rest, sleep a bit if you can, until I’m there. All right?”

“I will,” he immediately answered. Being given such a simple order helped him, as it gave his mind a reason to distract himself from his anxious thoughts and focus on obeying instead. Especially when the order was so easy to obey and would aid him in his recovery.

“Good boy. I’ll be there soon. I promise.”

He was still Geralt’s good boy. Despite his whininess. He couldn’t believe the words he was hearing as happiness flooded him. He was still good. It was everything he had hoped for and more in his state. Calmed by Geralt’s promise and praise, it did not take Jaskier long to fall back asleep, feeling more than exhausted after his short trip to the bathroom and the lingering anxiety of having to cancel their date. What helped him, though, was the knowledge that when he awoke again, Geralt would be there and the nap he was about to take would make that time pass so much quicker.

It felt as if he had slept for a few minutes at most when he woke up to his doorbell ringing. A quick look at his phone confirmed that more than two hours had passed since he ended his call with Geralt. Which meant the long wait was finally over and he would see his boyfriend again. He just needed to open the door and Geralt would be there. Now he only needed to be able to make this trip. His body had really needed the extra sleep, as he was still feeling pretty much the same as before but at least he was not about to faint as he sat up, which counted as something he guessed. Overall there wasn’t much of an improvement: but obviously a two-hour nap would not make him as healthy as he would like to be. 

Shuffling out of bed, he reached for one of Geralt’s hoodies that he kept for comfort in cold nights and put it on before going to the door. He was so slow it took him forever to get to the door, and he briefly considered giving Geralt a copy of his key for the future. It would certainly make things easier, and he cursed himself for not having thought of this before he had got sick.

But then again, they hadn’t been dating that long yet, and he’d never given anyone a key to his place before. It had only been a few months, far too soon to consider such a big step in their relationship. Especially now, with his brain all mushy from the cold and the nap. This was not the right time to think about it and make a decision. But he was sure that he would make that decision eventually, if their relationship kept progressing.

When he finally reached his door he was so flushed and out of breath that he needed to take a second to compose himself — not that it helped much, he doubted he looked any better than when he last got a look at himself in the bathroom mirror a few hours ago — before opening the door and looking right into Geralt’s very worried eyes.

He was holding several bags with containers of food and medicine, and he could smell the delicious chicken soup even through his congested nose.

But all that was nothing compared to the relief of actually seeing Geralt again. Of course, they had had some short coffee dates and calls and regular chats while he was busy studying, but it had not been the same. Not when he was stressed out and there was no time for any real comfort or closeness. Not when those ‘dates’ lasted half an hour at most and did not even begin to satisfy his needs.

But Geralt was here now. And he would finally get to spend some time with him before his boyfriend had to leave and to deal with his contract. But that didn’t matter now, because he would enjoy every single hour he would get, soaking up enough comfort to last him until he would see him again. Even though this would be a very different date from what he had hoped, and less than ideal, he was ridiculously happy that he would still be spending time with Geralt. 

“Wait here and let me quickly put the bags in the kitchen and then I’ll help you. All right?”

Any other time he might have been embarrassed that he wasn’t feeling strong enough to walk to the kitchen on his own. But now he was just too tired and sick to care. After all, Geralt was here to help him, and he was not about to create more work for him by fainting in the middle of the hallway.

He leaned against the wall for what felt like an eternity but was probably just a minute or two until Geralt returned and he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he allowed himself fall forwards, right against the warmth of Geralt’s chest.

“I missed you,” he mumbled into Geralt’s jacket.

“Missed you too,” Geralt replied, and Jaskier could feel his words warm him.

This was heaven, he decided, and he could stay like this forever. Held in Geralt’s arms, held by him. He didn’t have to worry about standing, as his boyfriend had no trouble holding him up.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the closeness and comfort, until Geralt picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, and, wow, he could certainly get used to that. Being held in Geralt’s strong arms was something Jaskier had missed a lot, and feeling his boyfriend’s strength and warmth did wonders to relax him. Unfortunately, it didn’t last as long as he wanted to and as soon as he found himself seated at the table, Geralt handed him a horribly healthy-looking green smoothie.

“Drink up. You need those vitamins,” Geralt encouraged him. Jaskier eyed the smoothie suspiciously.

“Are you sure that’s not nuclear waste? It looks awfully… _radioactive._ ”

“There you are. You had me worried for a while that this cold had taken your mouthiness away.” Geralt smiled at him, clearly happy that he could at least make bad jokes.

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

“I’m always going to be proud of your progress, Jask. And I promise I’ll keep telling you that until you are able to believe it. Plus you’re sick now, you are allowed to feel miserable and anxious. And I will never blame you for it. But I’m here now and you don’t have to deal with it alone. You’ll never have to. Unless that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, Geralt. You don’t know how much I appreciate that you never complain about the mess I sometimes am.”

“Well, you are _my_ mess after all. Can’t really complain about that.”

_His_. He was Geralt’s. Even when he was sick and gross. He couldn’t stop the dopey smile spreading across his face as he shivered from the possessiveness he so loved to hear from Geralt.

“Come on, drink your smoothie. Or do I need to boss you around some more?” Geralt teased, clearly letting him decide if he wanted more or not.

“You know I love it when you do that,” Jaskier smiled back, feeling already much better, at least mentally.

“Well, here are some more orders for you, then. I would like you to finish your smoothie now, without complaining about it. And if you decide to be a bad boy you won’t get your reward.” Geralt smirked, teasing him in a way Jaskier always enjoyed.

“Well, if you put it that way, I think I might consider being a good boy for you,” Jaskier replied, and gulped down the smoothie as quickly as he could. It tasted atrocious – too leafy and healthy – but, to be fair, Geralt was right: his body could do with some vitamins. Especially after living on instant noodles and frozen pizza throughout his finals.

As soon as he finished his smoothie, a bowl of steaming hot soup and some tablets were placed in front of him. The soup not only smelled but also tasted heavenly. He slurped it eagerly, washing away the taste of sickness and green leaves from his mouth. He swallowed the tablets Geralt gave him, hoping they would work soon.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” he muttered between spoonfuls, feeling the need to apologise again. But surely this was not how Geralt wanted to spend his weekend either.

“You ruined nothing, Jask. I’m happy to spend time with you, no matter what we do. Plus, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take proper care of you when you are sick?”

“A terrible one.”

“Exactly. And that’s why you’re going to relax and finish your soup while I change the sheets.”

“You don’t have to. I can do it.”

“Nonsense. Exhausting yourself now won’t do you any good. You need food and rest to get your strength back. Plus if I do it now while you finish eating we can get right to cuddling in a few minutes.”

Geralt was right – if he tried to change the bedsheets himself, he would probably end up gasping for breath in less than thirty seconds. It didn’t matter that his brain wanted to tell him he couldn’t allow himself to be weak - he had to face the hard truth that at right now he _was_ weak. And it was fine. He had someone who wanted to take care of him, who offered him the comfort he’d craved his entire life. And even though it was hard to accept it, he was thankful that Geralt was still here, that he supported him and was so caring.

“I know. I don’t know why I sometimes struggle to accept even something as simple as that.”

“Because you’re not used to it. But that’s fine. I’m not here to pressure you, I’m just offering my support. I like taking care of you. If you want or need a few more orders so you can relax and allow this to happen, I can always give them to you.” 

“I do need them. They make me focus because I want to be good. And they make my brain stop spiraling into those anxious thoughts.”

“I’m glad they help you. I just want to be clear that there will be absolutely no punishment if you don’t follow them. This is about you getting better and whatever helps you to achieve it. I will never give you orders as some form of power play or anything like that.”  


“I know. I trust you, Geralt. That’s why I want them.”

  
“And you shall get them. So how about you continue to be a good boy for me and finish your soup while I get the bed ready. Then we can watch something on Netflix and relax. And no getting up until we’ve watched at least a whole season. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” he teased back, laughing, until a painful coughing fit reminded him why this was probably not a good idea right now.

“Okay, that settles it. We won’t be watching any comedies today,” Geralt said, half-joking, half concerned.

“I wasn’t really in the mood for those anyway,” Jaskier muttered, mind drifting to a different kind of film, silently lamenting the fact that he wouldn’t be getting laid today.

“We won’t be watching any porn either, Jask.”

Jaskier pouted, mock-offended. “Damn, you _are_ mean. First, you force me to eat _healthy_ _food_ and then I get no reward for it?”

“The benefit of healthy food is that you’ll get well sooner. And the faster you get back to full health, the faster we can go back to those fun activities that involve both of us being naked. Plus, for what I’ve planned, you definitely need your lungs to be clear. Can’t have you suffocate while I bend you over the nearest surface.” Geralt smiled. “But I wouldn’t be a considerate boyfriend if I didn’t bring some ice cream as a treat for your throat later. You’ll only get it if you are a good boy and behave, though.”

“You know, I think I’m willing to forgive you for that disgusting green smoothie in exchange for ice cream and cuddles.”

“I’m glad, because I would have really hated to leave without spending time with you.”

“Even if I’m sick and gross and needy?”

“Even so,” Geralt confirmed.

It didn’t take Jaskier long to finish his bowl, not when he was motivated by the upcoming cuddling session with Geralt in his bed. Luckily, Geralt didn’t take long making the bed either, joining him back in the kitchen only moments after Jaskier was done eating.

Picking him up as if he weighed nothing, Geralt quickly carried Jaskier into the bedroom, and all the younger man could do was curl into Geralt’s chest and enjoy the feeling. With all those muscles, it was no wonder Geralt had no problem carrying him around – even more so now that Jaskier had lost quite a bit of weight due to the cold and the stress of his finals. 

Geralt helped him to remove his sweaty clothes, then wiped off as much of the sweat as he could from Jaskier’s skin with a warm wet cloth and helped him into a fresh pair of pyjamas, minimizing the grossness as much as possible without showering. Removing his own jeans and sweater, Geralt lay down on the bed, waiting for Jaskier to join him – which he gladly did, diving under the covers and right into Geralt’s waiting arms.

Geralt’s bulk took up nearly the entire width of his narrow bed, which was almost too small for Jaskier, and he was almost as tall as Geralt – it was always a challenge for both of them to fit in it. But he loved Geralt’s broad shoulders and strong body, the fact that, even though they were nearly the same height, his boyfriend was much more massive than him. Being in his arms made him feel protected and loved and he wouldn’t change it for anything. It was his favourite place to be, and he was near bursting from happiness that he would get the comfort he’d been so desperately craving.

He curled in Geralt’s arms, practically crawling into his lap in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. Maybe he was too needy, but he was sick and miserable and needed this comfort more than ever.

Fortunately, Geralt didn’t seem to mind this closeness or his neediness at all as he tightened his embrace and pulled Jaskier right into his chest. Pulling the blankets around them, Geralt tucked him in comfortably before selecting a random show that would hopefully be easy to follow. Cocooned in those soft sheets and warmed by Geralt, Jaskier felt himself relaxing even further, melting into the older man’s embrace.

Jaskier buried his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck and shoulder. He couldn’t really bring himself to focus on a plot, so he just let himself be lulled by the background noise as he allowed his body the rest it desperately needed and enjoyed the feeling of being held.

“Thank you for coming,” he murmured against Geralt’s neck, chapped lips brushing against soft.warm skin.

Geralt’s arms tightened around him and he softly kissed the top of Jaskier’s head, then calmly stroked his hair, back and forth, soothing him.

“I’ll always come when you need me, Jaskier. I promise. No matter what your bad thoughts tell you, I won’t leave you. Unless you explicitly tell me to do so.”

“You know, I think I like being with you too much to ever let you go.”

The confession slipped out before Jaskier had even had time to register it. He was about to panic when he felt Geralt’s soft laugh rumbling in his chest and another kiss against his hair.

“I’m glad to hear that. Because I feel the same way.”

Happiness flooded Jaskier as he heard Geralt reciprocate his feelings. It might not yet be a full-blown love confession – after all, it had only been a few months – but for now this was more than enough. It was enough to quieten his fears for a while and allow to him feel safe and protected.

Being on the same page when it came to their feelings meant that Jaskier could allow himself to dream of a future with Geralt, of coming home to Geralt or the other way around. His own little domestic fantasy of sharing an apartment and being utterly, disgustingly in love with each other. A dream that now, it seemed, could even come true. It was everything he wanted and dreamed of for such a long time.

He closed his eyes, warmed by Geralt’s body, lulled into relaxation by the strong, steady heartbeat beneath his ear, and urged the medicine to work its magic. It didn’t take him long to fall into a restful sleep, knowing that he no longer needed to fear being alone when he woke up and that he was loved and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it feel free to toss some kudos or comments to your writer :D I definitely appreciate any kind of response! <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat about the AU, Geraskier in general or anything else :D


End file.
